crystal_jewelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels anime
Plot Before the anime plot takes place, a million years ago, Iccryst (Seikaikuri in Japanese), the creator of the Crystal World (similar to Earth), have created a threat called Devil J (Debiru in Japanese), and creates his own universe. And there is Marc, Iccryst's assistant to protect the Crystal Balls. For centuries, Iccryst and his gods try to stop Devil J and his devils from destroying their peaceful Crystal World. Lots of years later, Hunter Grai (Gurai in Japanese), as a child, ran away from home after being threatened by his family, and Devil J decided to adopt him and raise him as a son, and an evil being too. Years later, Hunter Grai creates many groups of people to conquer the Crystal Balls to give to him, so he could release Devil J out to the Crystal World to destroy it and recreate it of his own, except for himself. However, he have failed to do so over the years. When the story rises, Crystal Brawlers are people who are also known as heroes. They and the Crystal Monsters, treated as pets and creatures of many kinds with supernatural powers, protect each other and the Crystal World. Some are used for good, and some are used for evil. While protecting the Crystal World, a Crystal Brawler, is aiming to be a Master Champion of the League or the world. It is a high-class and the expert class, and the strongest class in the world. There are unknown confirmations who is the Master Champion of the League yet. In order to become one, the brawler must earn the required 8 medals and participate in the League Tournament. If they are the Champion, and if they have surpassed Grai and Devil J, they are the Master Champion of the League. Years later, in the Crystal Jewels! Adventures of the Crystal Monsters! Series, Roaracryst (Roakijushiku “Roaki” in Japanese), as a young spider, left his own home, in order to get out and find something new. He has encountered new friends, Ninecoat (Nainkoto in Japanese), which he has encouraged Roaracryst to try out for the Fighting Tournament, Plantmore (Puranmora “Purana” in Japanese), who needs help with her body growing, and Mouselette’s (Mausuretto “Mausuto” in Japanese) tailed is stuck on the log. Together, the four on the quest, they got the medals, participate in the tournament, and drowns Devil J back in his dungeon to save the Crystal World. The Crystal Monsters split and Roaracryst went to Professor Shari’s lab. The series starts with the Crystal Jewels series (1992-1996). In the main Crystal Jewels anime, Kouchu Misako, a 9-year-old center character, has a dream to become a Master Champion of the League, and is more determined than anyone else was. So Kouchu have met Marc on his dream, and he has refused to tell his name. Kouchu woke up and went to Shari’s lab, and have encountered Roaracryst. They haven’t quite got along until they have stopped Sakuro Himensho, another 9-year-old, who was forced to get the Crystal Balls to Grai, and the Furious Five. The Furious Five gang consists of Julia Denoku (Junidena in Japanese), Kathern Honika (Kachika in Japanese), Genuan George (Gorakun in Japanese), Hiyon Morki (Hiyono in Japanese), and Katie Moshika (Shatomisuka “Shata” in Japanese). While going to get the medals, Kouchu have met Shauna Genga (Shanji in Japanese), after stealing her CDs to get the Crystal Monster for their lunch. Later, after saving the Clevergreen Cave, Sakuro joined Kouchu on his quest. Kouchu also met Shari’s assistant, Dustin Withness (Wakiwaki-san “Wakisan” in Japanese), and told Kouchu that he is able to earn medals. After Kouchu receives his first medal, he encountered his childhood rival, Marcy Kimensho (Shinsho in Japanese) and the trouble maker Marukas, who appears to be competitive to Kouchu. So Kouchu continues on with his journey, only to noticed Hunter Grai when he is saving Dragiono. Kouchu’s favorite hero, Garem is introduced, too. Later on, Kouchu, while he is signing up for the tournament, ran into his childhood best friend, Elliott Mitoa (Maeko in Japanese), who needs help with his registration. Later on, the Crystal Brawlers got the eight medals, and participates in the 50th League Tournament, where Kouchu was cheated on by the Marukas. Despite his depressions, he and his friends go to the Jarbon Islands to retrieve the Silver Key. Kouchu and his friends decided to get the Ultimate Key in the Dungeon Path. However, their attempt getting their lead to trouble by the Dungeon King and the Witch, only to be saved by Marc. The Dungeon King turned the whole world against the Crystal Brawlers, in order to get his revenge. Grai have released Devil J to destroy the entire world. The people looking for the brawlers are frozen afterwards. When Iccryst is weak from the fight, Kouchu have inserted the Silver Key into Iccryst and defeated Devil J and saved the world in peace. The story continues in Crystal Jewels Beyonds, or Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc in Japanese (1996-2000), and takes place after Kouchu’s 10th birthday, and the Crystal Brawlers, Kouchu, Shauna, and Sakuro make their way to the Farko region for another attempt after Kouchu was eliminated from the Jarbon League Cup. In the Farko region, Kouchu have received his robot version of himself called Kouchubot, and the Marukas and the Furious Five continues to cause chaos at greater lengths, and new villians are introduced, such as Darl. Also, the group of Mouselettes called “The Mighty Mouselettes” are introduced. Meanwhile, the brawlers decided to go to Maia Islands by taking the fury. Thanks to the whirlpool, the brawlers found themselves on Regor Islands to Vacate Islands. While figuring a way out back to Farko, the brawlers encounters the Furious Five, Marcy, and the Marukas, and they must work together in order to get out back in Farko. Have been attacked by Hysenos and other Crystal Monsters in caves, mountains, and even dungeons, the brawlers also set a foot on a colder path. They went to space and to Z Planet and they have been stranded there until the rocket gets them back to the Islands.They went to Maia Islands and back to Farko, and they have finally met Shari after she was stuck in Jarbon for months. Later, Red Kouchu was born by Hunter Grai in order to take over Kouchu’s identitiy. The brawlers encountered Brendan and Amanda, two space-traveling siblings, and Shippa arrives to alter time. The brawlers, Brendan, and Amanda fought Shippa and defeated her with their Crystal Monsters. So he sent Red Kouchu to defeat the brawlers, but he is defeated instead. Then, the brawlers participated in the tournament, and ended up with Kouchu losing again in the Farko League Cup, and leaves to Jarbon. The story arc, Crystal Jewels:Brawler’s Quest, or Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventures (2000-2004) takes place. Two years later, the brawlers, 12 years old, ended up going to the Orbon Region, upon meeting a new 9-year-old Crystal Brawler Emma Gorajin (Hirodana in Japanese). Wanting to become a Crystal Brawler like Kouchu and his friends, Emma decides to join Kouchu and his friends on his adventures, where they are again followed by Marcy, the Marukas, and the Furious Five. The brawlers also met the Police League of young boys, Stephen “Sidekick Boy” Jones (Shun in Japanese), Bob (Bukirasisi “Bukiri” in Japanese), and Franklin "Crystal Dude" Yanderson (Mashimashi Tonī “Toni” in Japanese), three 12 year old Crystal Brawlers. While on their journey to collect the eight medals again, Kouchu have met Rickson,a mean medal holder who threaten to take his identity and destroy his life, the Plazma Five, another evil organization, and the Masks, the evil beings that is after Sakuro, plus the Galaxy Five, and the birth of Roaracryst Jr. The brawlers encounters agents Arthur Light (Amorikun “Amokun” in Japanese), Garcia Coni (Nakanini “Kani” in Japanese), and Elizabeth Yorki (Shashi in Japanese). The brawlers faced the Galaxy Five, the new evil organization, and the H.E.R (Hostage Ending Revenge), and they captured their friends, and the brawlers, Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, and Emma, saves them from the H.E.R, and upon Elliott’s coming out story to Kouchu. The time that they have entered the Orbon League tournament is before that Devil J comes to the Crystal World thanks to the success of Hunter Grai to destroy the world again. Iccryst was chained to space by Devil J, but with Emma, the brawlers team up with foes and friends, to defeat Devil J to lock him up again in the otherworld. Emma then competes in her contest, and won a ribbon, Kouchu breaks up with Danielle when she is leaving to another place, and then the brawlers returned to Jarbon again. The Crystal Jewels Next Quest, or Crystal Jewels No Quitting!! (2004-2008), taking place three years later in the story, Kouchu and his friends, went to the Oregon Region, and met two brawler siblings Noah (Shinoshan “Shino” in Japanese), and Sarah Kimesha (Kimesha-san in Japanese). Marcy, the Marukas, and the Furious Five are behind them, too, also the Galaxy Five and Hunter Knives are behind Hunter Grai’s service. Sidekick Boy have a falling out with Emma, and Marcy finds out that her Marukas are evil. So the Marukas ended up permanently brainwashing Marcy Kimensho, and she became evil, too, and decided to destroy Kouchu’s life, and joined Hunter Grai’s and Maruka’s force. Kouchu then notices Marcy’s change and have decided to do something about it. Even Marcy’s parents are concerned about her antagonism, and joined force between the Furious Five, the Marukas, and the Plazma Five forces, and threatens to take over the world with the Furious Five. Meanwhile, the brawlers participated in the Crystal Jewels Summer Camp program and Kouchu and Iriah falls for each other. While Summer Camp ends, Kouchu and Iriah separates. The Plazma Five begins to strike on the Galaxy Five, and the Galaxy Five begins to fight back against the Plazma Five. Meanwhile, Devil J was released again, and the Furious Five have successfully collected all the Crystal Balls in the Oregon region again the brawlers failed. After knowing that Devil J came out to destroy the world again, the brawlers send him back in the underworld. Meanwhile, the Galaxy Five turns Roaracryst against Kouchu and his friends, and making the Crystal Monsters revolt. The Crystal Monsters snaps out of the Galaxy Five’s control and defeated them. After they rescued Roaracryst, Kouchu and his friends compete in the Oregon World Tournament, and Emma and Sarah also competed in the Beauty Cup. While so, Kouchu met Dan, and went to Dandfordon with him. The Crystal Jewels Metal Consions, or Crystal Jewels Mega Companions (2008-2012), taking place two years later in the story, the series continues when Kouchu and Dan lands in the Dandfordon region, and met Steven Jakoshu (Akungigi “Akun” in Japanese), and he decides to join Kouchu on the quest to gain the eight medals. While the other brawlers meet in the Dandfordon region, including the agents and the police league member brawlers, the Furious Five and Marcy, and her Marukas continues to follow them for the Crystal Balls, and Stevem attempts to catch up with the brawlers, while they are fighting the Crystal Monsters. However, his attempt to catch up with them isn’t determinating. The Plazma Five and the Galaxy Five also got expelled, too. Kouchu and his friends participate in another league tournament, and Kouchu have lost once again. When the Furious Five have successfully gathered the Crystal Balls for Hunter Grai, he has released Devil J to the world for the fourth time. The brawlers, along with Steven, who still catches up to Kouchu, must stop Devil J for destroying all humanity and the world. While the Marukas, Marcy, and the Furious Five joins the war, Devil J makes the Crystal World vanish into another galaxy, and the brawlers must undo what Devil J did before their existence is erased. After defeating Devil J again, the brawlers brought back the entire world to the universe and celebrated victory, and the brawlers went to their homes. The story continues in the Crystal Jewels:Souls of Legends, or Crystal Jewels Super! Of Life! In Japanese (2012-2015), when the brawlers arrives in Daro two years later, and met Daisy Maisy (Daishi in Japanese). Marcy, the Furious Five, and the Marukas have followed them again in the Crystal World in the Daro region. Things start to turn into a new leaf, when Hunter Grai follows the Furious Five, and Kouchu and Bella Oroku find love for each other when Bella saves Kouchu from the fired Galaxy Five. Iccryst gave Kouchu the task into finding the four stones in order to unlock his hidden power, so Kouchu have looked for them, and went through trouble keeping them, with the fourth stone out of control and cracked into pieces, the brawlers ended up finding the shards into the stone. Kouchu and his friends participates in the Daro Tournament and ended with Kouchu losing his chance to become the champion again. The Furious Five succeeded again by summoning Devil J back to the Crystal World to attempt to destroy the Crystal World except for themselves. Kouchu and Sakuro’s souls are taken away by Devil J to update Koukurobot, and the brawlers must find a way to get their souls back together. While Mouselette is strong enough to defeat Devil J, Kouchu and Sakuro got their souls back thanks to Asuka and J, Grai’s reincarnated dead brother. After Devil J vanished back in “hell”, Kouchu competes in the Stone of Life tournament and won all the stones, and decided to sail to the Natalie region. The story continues in the Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise arc (2015-2017), when the brawlers are going to the Natalie region. On their way there, there is a storm and someone kidnaps the captain. Then, they have met Asuna, and Kouchu have befriended a Noroth (based on ChoCho). The brawlers ended up going to Devil J’s dimension to see what is going on. Also, the Furious Five, Marcy, and the Marukas have followed them again in the Natalie region to cause more trouble. Aroku and Asuna are introduced in the story as well, and the Marukas, and Marcy, turns more maleficent than they have ever been before, and plots to destroy Kouchu’s life. Their target focuses on Kouchu. The Cheetah Girls, the human-child-like minions Marcy created, and Puppet Sakuro, a puppet version of Sakuro are introduced as well. Puppet Sakuro makes Sakuro and Julia marry, so Kouchu and his friends stop the wedding. The new character, Garnet (Garuno in Japanese), whose cousin, Turquoise (Turuquoisu in Japanese) was kidnapped by Marcy, fell in love with Emma, only to be Sidekick Boy’s love rival. Alan (Nachiro in Japanese), Mahuna (Ashungina in Japanese), Tetsu, and Alica (Arika in Japanese) are introduced in the storyline. Kouchu have also met Ichigo Musaki in the forest, and the two fell in love after saving each other, and saving Ichigo from Red Kouchu. During the series, Kouchu have regressed his brawling skills and is far behind again. The brawlers found themselves in IXL world, thanks to Marcy, and prevented the Devil from the islands, and Kouchu enrolls in the CrystalTech Class of Enfication (CTCE). The Natalie Tournament is in hand, and which Kouchu once again loses his title. In the GT Island Adventures arc (2017-2018), three famous swimming Gemu brothers, Ruby (Rubi in Japanese), Emerald (Emerarudo “Emero” in Japanese), and Topaz (Topazu in Japanese), lead the brawlers to the Orb Islands. So, the brawlers went to the Orb Islands and befriended Amethyst, who’ve helped them calmed down Twogarnetism and Twoturquoism. The Orb Five sets the traps for the brawlers to step in, and they have ended up facing Tyro and Twogarquoisthystarcc (Twogastarcc), which combined all three legends and in their second form. While Tyro unlocks the vaccum portal of death, he forced Kouchu to give him his Rottobigin. When Kouchu have refused to do so, it’s card got exposed, and Kouchu went to the Fusion Dimension to gain the strength back and defeat Tyro. While Tetsu and Alica get married, and Alan and Mahuna becomes brawlers, the brawlers go back to their homes for a long rest. Crystal Jewels Moon Blade arc (2018-) starts the story a year later, and Kouchu and his friends go to the Moona region and met Shu, the researcher of the Moona region. They have encountered the new organization, the Sun Five, and the brawlers defeated them. Now, the Furious Five, Marcy, Marukas, and the Cheetah Girls followed them to the Moona region for the Crystal Balls. They have also met the Nishida siblings, Asobi, Renora, Rinata, Rian, Paruno, Isabea, Bio, and Eatario Nishida. Famous Taroku, and Musician U have also been introduced. Later in the story, a freaky alien from space called Groan arrives in the Crystal World to scare everyone. But he becomes friendly enough is to help Kouchu with overcoming Z, a new villian. While Kouchu is unconscious, he finds himself in Iccryst Land and to find the moons. Kouchu then escapes from the planet and reunite with his old friends again. The brawlers faces problems on IMPlanet and tries to defeat the evil spirits of the slavery and escaping them as they are fighting and tries to return to Moona, but Alien Groan dissappears. Later, up to date, the brawlers are accused of destroying pollution and escaped from the Crystal World, destroyed by the angry mob. They went to Sunland, and became students under the Sunland Camp Teacher Mr.Tashigo, who is very aggressive, and where Elliott finds an interest on Topaz despite Kouchu. The brawlers are then chased out of the world again and went to the New Sunland, and met Kazamo, who helped Elliott get back to shape, and he has a baby brother, too. The brawlers trained to fight the guardians for the missing Moon Rings, and prepared for the fight.